Emotionless
by TheAwesomnessOfOtakon
Summary: Yuki Fujisaki, She's the adopted sister of Haruhi and she they're the only ones she shows emotion to. But what happens when they meet the Host Club? Will Yuki find love there and finally show emotion to someone else but her family? Also in Wattpad under my name TheAwesomeOfOtaku
1. Prolouge

"Mommy, daddy?" A little girl called out to her parents but none answered. She looked ahead where a car lay crashed onto a tree. She called out again.

"Mommy, daddy, where are you!" Hot tears started to form at the corner of her eyes, but she won't let them fall. She was scared and alone. Slowly, she walked towards the car that looked identical to her parent's own. She finally got to the vehicle and there lay her parents. Dead.

"M-mommy! D-daddy!" She tried to wake them up hoping that this was just an awful nightmare and that she would wake up soon.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _

Her tears finally burst out and silently rolled down her now flushed cheeks. The girl couldn't take it anymore. She let out an anguished scream full of pain and sorrow. Her legs were giving out, she fell to her knees and her body trembled and shaked while she was sobbing uncontrollably.

That day, her birthday, Febuary 24, was the day her parents died and she turned 12. That day was also the day Yuki Fujisaki shut herself out from the world and closed her heart to anyone who would enter.


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki woke up panting and breathing hard. She tried to calm her breathing, and it eventually went back to normal. Yuki sighed. It was that dream again. The day her parents **died**. She vigurously shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. _Yuki, don't think of that! Calm down!_

She heard a knock. "Come in" She saw Haruhi come in. Haruhi was wearing her father's shirt, some pants, and her grandfather's old glasses. To be blunt, she looked bad.

"Haruhi, what are you wearing?" Yuki asked her voice monotone with slight amusment and disdain of the outfit.

"Dad's shirt and grandpa's glasses, why?" Yuki laughed lightly, surprising Haruhi a little. She doesn't laugh a lot.

"Nothing, what are you doing here anyway?" Yuki questioned with a raised eyebrow. Haruhi shrugged." It's time to go to school, dress up Yuki." Yuki nodded and got dressed in a black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans with converse shoes. Once she got out of her room she put the hood of the hoodie over top her head, covering most of her except for her mouth.

"You'd think that out of four libraries there has to be one quiet one" Haruhi muttered. Yuki nodded a little at the comment. They (Haruhi) were looking for a quiet place to study and all the libraries they've went to were noisy. Not a place to study.

They stopped at one of the many tall windows of the huge _**pink**_ were some birds flying outside.

As she looked outside Yuki was thinking to herself. _Mom, dad, how are you up there? It's been 4 years since you've died and I've missed you guys so much. I've been adopted by these kind people and I know I can trust them. They mean a lot to me and I'll protect them with my life. Mommy, daddy why'd you have todie?_ A lone tear cascaded down her cheek and she quikly wiped it off. Haruhi saw this.

"Yuu, are you okay?" She asked with eyebrows furrowed and concern written on her face. Yuki smiled at her, she used her nickname. " I'm fine Haru."

They climbed a flight of stairs and saw a room that said the third music room. It was abondoned. Yuki and Haruhi looked at each other and shrugged. They Both opened the door.

"Welcome!" Several voices rang out.


	3. Host Club?

Petals started to blow in their face and one accidentally got in Yuki's mouth. Yuki coughed trying to get it out. _Friggin' get out stupid petal! _Inside her mind she was clawing at her throat. After about 10 seconds it got out and suddenly Yuki felt exhausted. _Oh my kami, never going into this room again, it's gonna be the death of me! _She thought. She then looked at the group and realized that they were quite attractive.

There were 7 boys. A blonde with violet eyes sat in a chair that was in the middle of the group._He kinda looks like a king here, though a dumb one. _Yuki's green eyes then landed on a black haired guy with glasses and holding a book. _He looks like Miyabi Ichijo from Doki Doki Memorial strangely. _Yuki's otaku mind kicked in and she looked at a small blond holding pink stuffed bunny standing next to to a tall stioc-faced person_. Kami, that kid is so cute! _Yuki wanted to hug that kid so bad but she had to restrain herself. _I can't trust these people to show emotion. _Lastly she looked at a pair of auburn haired twins.

**_Our Private Academy is defined by..._**

**_One, pristigious families..._**

**_Two wealth._**

**_And prosperous people that have much time on their hands._**

**_Therefor, the Ouran Highshool Host Club is about these handsome young men with too much time on their hands giving hospitality to young women who also have to much time on their hands and gaining profit from them._**

**_It's a unique game played by the rich and_****beautiful.**

"Ho-ho-host club?" Asked Haruhi, sweating, and slowly backing to the door and trying to open it.

"Oh, their just boys" Said 2 similar voices coming from the twins who looked bored.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these guys in your class?" Questioned the blak haired guy with glasses. The twins shrugged.

"Yeah, but they keep to themselves" They said simultaneously once again.

The black-haired boy with glasses pushed his glasses up and turned to them. " Welcome to the Host Club, special students"

"What?" The blonde-haired guy stood up from his seat. " So these are the transfer students"

Haruhi was trying to pry the door open while Yuki was helping her.

"Haruhi Fujioka and Yuki Fujisaki?" Both of them froze and slowly turned around with cold sweats.

"H-how do you know our names?" Both of them asked at the same time, Yuki cursing herself for stuttering.

"Well, it's extremely hard for commoners to get in our school" Glasses boy replied. _Commoners? How insulting._ Yuki already didn't like this guy.

Haruhi frowned while Yuki was stoic, on the inside she was screaming at the guy with a tick mark on her head.

"They say it's pretty hard getting in here unless you're a studious bookworm, you two are pretty famous._Studious? Tch you look pretty nerdy yourself._

"I see" Haruhi and Yuki said, one voice being in monotone.

"Yes" Suddenly the blonde _king _came up from behind them and put his hands on their shoulders making Haruhi fllinch and Yuki rage in her mind. " To put in words, you two are heros. Two comoners in a world for only the rich, it must be hard for you." He said dramatically.

They both took small steps away from him but he started to follow the rather not-so-luck Haruhi._Poor Haruhi. _Yuki thought, but she was inwardly smirking.

"Hey!" A cute voice was heard. Yuki looked and saw that it was the small cute blonde. "Haru-chan, Yuu-chan, you guys are super heros? That's so cool!" He ran and yanked Haruhi's arm.]

"scholarship students, not super heros" Corrected Haruhi. Haruhi then realized something.

"Who are you calling Haru-chan and Yuu-chan!?" She shouted and the kid ran crying to tall stoic guy. Yuki felt a bit sorry for him.

"But I didn't expect two bookworms, much less gay" Said the annoying blonde. Invisible question marks start to appear on both Haruhi and Yuki's heads. "Gay?"

"So what type do you fancy?" The tall blonde pointed to the kid and stoic face

"Honey, Mitsukini Haninozuka: the loli-shota type?"

"Mori, Takashi Morinozuka: the strong-silent type?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin: the little-devil type? For that one he pointed to the twins then pointed to glasses guy.

"Kyoya Ohtori: The cool type?"

He then went close to Haruhi and tilted her chin up so they were looking in each others eyes.

"Or me, Tamaki Suoh: the princely type?" Tamaki whispered into her ear. Poor Haruhi she looked like she was going to puke. Suddenly she jumped back and screamed a little. During that time Yuki went into action and pushed Tamaki away, somehow making herself trip backwards. They both hit a stand with a vase on it.

"Oh no!" They tried to catch it but to no avail. It fell with an almighty...

**CRASH!**

_Uh Oh._Yuki internally Panicked_We're doomed!_


	4. Host? Wait What?

The vase fell to the ground with a loud 'CRASH'. Broken glass was scattered everywhere. Yuki was frozen. Haruhi twitched in disbelief. Everything was silent, until the twins spoke.

"Ahh.." They said looking at the broken pieces.

"This flower vase was our target for the school auction" Kaoru said.

"That's not good" Hikaru said picking up one piece of broken glass. "And we thought we could get the starting bid at eight million yen"

"EIGHT MILLION YEN?" Haruhi shrieked. In her mind, Yuki was ripping her hair out, she was having trouble trying to keep herself from doing that in the real world. _OH. MY. KAMI. EIGHT MILLION YEN!? WE"RE DOOMED!_

"How many thousands are in eight million?" Haruhi started counting her fingers aggrivated.

"U-um, about paying for this..." Haruhi started.

"With that money? You can't even buy a proper school uniform" The twins said.

Haruhi flinched. Yuki inwardly flinched. She was not going to show her fear to these idiots!

Kyoya came up and picked another broken piece lying on the floor. "What should we do about this Tamaki?" He asked the _king_. Tamaki looked at them.

"Well, you heard the Romans" He started, Yuki knew what was coming up, and she was dreading it. "_When in Rome, do what the Romans_ _do_, you two have to pay with your body" Tamaki said with a dark face, pointing at them with his index finger.

"Starting today, you two are now the host club's dogs!" At that Yuki felt like she was going to faint, but she had to stay strong for Haruhi.

Meanwhile, Haruhi turned as white as a sheet and actually fainted. She fell to the ground. Yuki quickly rushed to her. Honey walked up to Haruhi and started poking her. _Mom, Dad, it's horrible. We've been forced to work as the host's club dog by this weird bunch._

"Poke, poke,poke" He said. Yuki started shaking her gently to wake her up. Haruhi glanced at her and then looked up at the ceiling. "Please tell me this is just one, crazy, nightmare" She mumbled.

Yuki shook her head. _I wish it was though,_ she thought.

-**The Host Club Is Now OPEN!-**-

Several table were in the room and many girls sitting in each.

One table in particular though was probably where most girls sat at. A red velvet couch was in front of the table and sitting in it was the one and only, Tamaki Suoh. He was flirting with all the girls there too.

"Tamaki, what kind of music do you like?" One of them asked. He smiled.

"The tune that reminds me of you, of course" He said.

"I baked cake today, would you have some for me?" Another asked. Tamaki lifted her chin up.

"Only if you feed it to me" He replied. "Oh, Tamaki" She blushed and swooned at him.

"Tamaki, I heard you were keeping stray little kittens?" A beautiful girl sitting right next to him said.

"I wouldn't say kittens, more like..." He saw Haruhi and Yuki coming in holding paper grocery bags. "Oh, speak of the devils" He said.

"Thanks for shopping for us, little piglets" He winked at them.

"P-piglet?" Haruhi mumbled while Yuki tilted her head slightly in question.

Tamaki held up instant coffee in a jar. "So, what's this then?" He looked confused along with everyone else. They were looking at it like it was some type of alien.

"Just what it looks like, it's coffee" Haruhi replied. _Yeah, no, it's brown powder, of course it's coffee. Idiot. _Yuki thought sarcastically.

"Is this the kind that's already ground?" He asked Haruhi.

"No, it's instant" She replied. The two girls on the other couch, one with curly, brown hair, the other with long, black hair, tilted their heads simultaneously,

"Instant?" They questioned. Realization hit Tamaki,

"Oh, commoners coffee. Where you only add hot water right?" He exclaimed excitedly. More girls surrounded the table.

"Ooh, I've heard of this" The curly-haired girl said. " So it is true that commoners about poor people not having any free time, so they can't grind their own coffee beans, huh?" The long, black haired girl added. The other girls behind them nodded.

"Commoners have wisdom" Kyoya said from behind Tamaki's couch along with the other hosts.

"It says 100 grams for 300 yen" Said Hikaru from beside Kyoya. "What an incredible price drop!" Exclaimed Kaoru from the other side.

"Me and Yuki will buy something else, sorry for not buying expensive beans" Haruhi said. Tamaki held his hand up. "No, wait!" He stood up with a determined look on his face. "I'll drink it" Everybody looked at him in surprise, "Eeeh?" They said. "I'll drink it alright!" Tamaki exclaimed. Everybody started clapping in awe.

"Haruhi! Yuki! Come over here and make the commoners coffee!" He ordered to them.

Haruhi looked at them in disbelief, _Damn these rich people_. Yuki's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. Oops, she looked around. She let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, no one saw.

"Oh, Tamaki, you take these jokes too far. There's no way that a lowly drink like this will suit your tastes" The beautiful red-headed girl said. Haruhi heard this.

"Huh?" She said. "Forgive me, I was talking to myself" The girl turned to her and fake smiled. Yuki was ready to kill her if it weren't for self restraint. _Lying trash._

"Uh..." Yuki stayed silent.

"Haruhi! Yuki!" Tamaki's call was heard. "Coming" She said as she and Yuki walked over.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Let the tasting begin" Tamaki said with a smile.

"I'm a little scared to drink this" The girl with long, black hair said, other girls crowding around her.

"My father might yell at me for drinking this" Curly-haired girl said with other girls around her. Tamaki bent down to her face. "Will you drink it if it came from my mouth?" He said seductively. The girl blushed. "Y-yes" Other guests were swooning with hearts in their eyes. "Kyaa!"

Yuki sighed. _What the heck? _Yuki then heard a laugh. She looked at_the little devil's_ table. Hikaru was telling their guests a story.

"And so he had this terrible dream, he bolted up from bed..." He started. "Hikaru! Don't tell that story!" Kaoru said, embarrassed. "Your so mean, telling that story to others." A few tears dropped.

""Kaoru.." Said Hikaru as the guests looked at them excitedly. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin, "I'm sorry Kaoru. You were just too cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself." Kaoru looked him in the eyes. " Hikaru..." All the guests at their table squealed. "Kyaa! Brotherly love!"

Haruhi sweatdropped as she carried a tray of teacups. "I don't get it, whay are they so excited?" Yuki shrugged as she was walking next to Haruhi, she was just confused as her. Suddenly Mori and Honey came in with Honey on Mori's back.

"Sorry I'm late" Honey said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Honey! Mori!" One of their guests greeted. "We've been waiting all this time for you!" Another girl said. Mori set Honey down and straightened up.

"Sorry, I was waiting for Mori in the swordsmen club and I fell asleep, I still kinda feel sleepy now" He said and all of their guest screamed "CUTE!"

Haruhi was watching them with a confused expression. "Is that guy really a senior?" She asked Yuki who, once again, shrugged. Kyoya walked up to them.

"Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance, and Mori-senpai attracts girls by his silent deposition" He said.

"Haru-chan, Yuu-chan!" Honey said as he launched himself on their arms almost making Haruhi fall over and Yuki tip slightly. "Do you want to have cake with me?" He asked.

"No, I don't really like sweets" Haruhi said a bit dizzy. Yuki flushed slightly though. "Well, I'll lend you my Usa-chan!" He said as he showed the stuffed bunny to Haruhi.

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan either..." She said head tilting side to side. "Y-you don't like Usa-chan?" He asked with watery eyes. Haruhi and Yuki looked at the bunny for a few seconds, somehow it blushed. They both blinked a moment. "C-cute" They exclaimed, one being more quiet than the other. Honey's eyes showed realization before he smiles and handed the bunny to Haruhi.

"Take good care of it okay?" He started to run off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Yuki. She had a light blush on her face.

"I-I like sweets" She said looking to the side. Honey blushed a little, _Cute, _He thought. He then smiled brightly and took her hand. "Okay!"

Honey dragged Yuki to his table and sat her down on the couch. "Try the strawberry cake, Yuu-chan, they're my favorite!"

Yuki nodded and took a bite, she looked down at her lap right after though, to hide her blush.

"How is it Yuu-chan?" He said tilting his head to the side. His guests squealed cute again. Yuki looked at him and said, "It's good" Honey smiled big at that comment.

After a few minutes Yuki finished her cake and walked over to Haruhi who just finished talking to Kyoya.

"Yeah, be sure to work hard newbies" Said Tamaki blowing in Haruhi's ear. She jumped back. "Please don't do that" She said, annoyed. Tamaki straightened himself, "Your not going to get any ladies if you look like that" He said.

"I'm not interested in getting any, anyway" Haruhi said as Yuki nodded. As Tamaki began explaining the basics of hosting Haruhi was hinking of something.

"What's the word you call a person like that again?" She mumbled. "Hmm...annoying? Nah." She had her eyes closed and thinking hard. Tamaki walked back to them as he finished explaining. "Obnoxious!" Haruhi exclaimed as she slammed her fist on her hand. At the same time that happened the twins happened to be walking by.

Tamaki twitched and went over to his corner as he sulked while the twins burst out laughing. Yuki was laughing in her head, _Ha! Take that narccistic king! _

"You could teach th basics all you want.." Said Hikaru to Tamaki, "But in his case..." Continued Kaoru. "He's not gonna get far with the ladies if he doesn't look decent, you know" He said as he reached for her glasses. "If you took of the glassees his eyes will appear small-huh?"

"Wait! I need those! I lost my contacts the other day." Haruhi explained while the twins looked at her in surprise. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then to Yuki curiously. They tried to pull her hood off, but she dodged. Unluckily though, she bumped into Mori and tripped causing her to fall backwards and crash into a girl holding some coffee. The girl looked in shock as she apologized.

"I'm sorry! I'll pay for your cleaning bill!" Yuki held her hand up. "It's okay" She said in monotone. Everyone was shocked, except Haruhi, because she hadn't spoken a word since they got there. Yuki sighed and pulled down her hood, revealing her 'handsome face'. She then opened her eyes and everybody gasped. '**_He_**' was beautiful! Even with the blank expression! Immediately all the girls swooned.

Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" The twins saluted, "Yessir!" And they grabbed the scholarship student's hands and shoved them in the changing rooms, before going out themselves. Tamaki then pointed to Kyoya and Mori.

"Kyoya contact the hair designer! Mori-senpai get contacts from the nurses' office!" He instructed.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Asked Honey excitedly.

"Honey-senpai, you..."

"Yeah. yeah?" He asked jumping up and down.

"Honey-senpai, eat cake, please." Tamaki said to the senior.

Honey sulked and ate cake at his table. "Guess it's just you and me Usa-chan" He said and for the first time not in the mood to eat cake.

Meanwhile, behind the curtains of the changing room, Haruhi and Yuki were standing together with the twins in front of them.

"Alright, put this on!" They said. "What? Why?" The girls asked. "No questions" The twins shouted.

"Okay! We'll put it on, just get out!" Said Haruhi kicking them out of room. The twins had to hop on their toes to balance themselves. Suddenly they looked at each other in realization.

Several minutes later Haruhi and Yuki got their hair fixed and Haruhi was now wearing contacts. They were now changing into the boy uniforms the guys got for them.

"Um, senpai?" Asked Haruhi behind the curtain.

"Oh, are you guys done now?"

The curtains opened and out stepped Haruhi. She was wearing the boys' uniform and her hair was combed and trimmed neatly.

"Can I really keep this uniform?" She questioned. Tamaki cried crocodile tears and put his hands to his cheeks. "You're so cute! You almost look like a girl!" He exclaimed. Everybody sweatdropped at his comment.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute!" Honey said. Mori nodded.

"If that's how you really look..." Hikaru started,

"You should've said so sooner." Kaoru finished.

"You might just be able to gain customers like that" Said Kyoya.

"Yes! It's just as I figured!" Said Tamaki.

**Liar**

"Wait, where's Yuu-chan?" Asked Honey. Everyon nodded. Suddenly the curtains opened and Yuki came out. She was wearing the boys' uniform but instead of the shoes it came with, she had sneakers on. On her ears she wore silver earings 'cause the hair designers saw her double peircings. Finally, she wore some black, fingerless gloves. All in all, she looked great. Her green eyes looked like they were glowing too.

When they saw her, all the guys blushed and their hearts started beating faster. Yuki looked at them and tilted her head slightly with a stoic face.

"What?"


	5. Character Information: Yuki Fujisaki

**Height:** 5'11

**Age:** 15

**Blood Type:** AB

**Weight: **120 pounds

**Appearance: **

Hair: Black, Short Eyes: Green

Skin: Pale

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: ** Inside: Sweet, short tempered, kind, otaku, loyal, protective, strong willed,humorous, childish/mature Outside: Mature, calm, strong, cool, sporty, quiet

**Family:**

Mom: _To be revealed_ (Deceased)

Dad: _To be revealed_ (Deceased)

Adopted Father: Ryoji/Ranka Fujioka (Alive)

Adopted Sister: Haruhi Fujioka (Alive)

**Likes: **Anime/manga, pocky, chocolate, lolipops, stuffed animals, blue, basketball, family, her eyes, sports, stuffed toys, anything cute, and music

**Dislikes:** Raisins, pink, seeing people cry, bullying, people comparing the diference between genders, rain, cars,


	6. First Day Of Hosting

"What?" Yuki asked tilting her head slightly. The hosts were in awe. 'He' was truly gorgeous. The twins stared at her wide eyed.

_Why is my heart beating fast?_Kaoru thought, subconsciously putting his hand on his heart.

_Tch. So what if she's pretty? I look way better than her, _Thought Hikaru, but he knew he was just lying to himself, this guy was in a whole new different level of good looks.

Meanwhile Honey was burying his face in his stuffed bunny, he didn't want anybody to see him with his face as red as a tomato. Next to him Mori and Kyoya both had a small blush that was barely noticeable. Tamaki, who was standing in front of Yuki and Haruhi, was squealing with a red face saying "They're so cute!"

They were snapped out of their thoughts by Haruhi's voice. "Hello?" She said, Yuki beside her with a slightly confused face.

Suddenly, they all cleared their throats and straightened up, blushes fading.

Tamaki then pointed at the (unintentionally) cross-dressing girls and everythaing was back to normal (well, as normal as things can get).

"The errend boys have graduated! Starting today, you two are now offical members of the host club! I will train you to become first-rate hosts. If you get 100 customers to request you, we will forget about your eight million yen debt" He said.

"Hosts?" The girls were in shock, one being angrier than the other, though nobody noticed.

—Yuki And Haruhi Now Open For Business!—

"Haruhi, what hobbies do you have?"

"Yuki, your eyes are beautiful!"

"Do you do anything special to your skin?"

"It's really pretty"

Haruhi twitched in disbeleif, Yuki raged in her mind. Haruhi was kind of embarrassed by the stares she and Yuki would get while they were in class. Though Haruhi was embarrassed, on the other hand, Yuki simply didn't care. They both didn't know what to do, Yuki had no intention in talking anyway.

"Yuki, Haruhi, why did you join the host club?" Their guests asked simultaneously.

The two girls both suddenly remembered that if they got a hundred customers, the hosts will forget about their debt.

Haruhi new just how to start.

"I see... your mother passed away ten years ago, after being sick, and Yuki lost his parents in a car crush?" One girl questioned.

"So who does the chores in your house?" Another asked.

Haruhi turned to her with a smile. "Ah, my mother was good at cooking, when my mom was in the hospital she gave me lot's of recipes, and when Yuki came along we would take turns cooking" Haruhi explained. Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, back when I was six my parents would teach me how to cook, and when they died I continued cooking at the orphanage. When Haruhi and her father adopted me, I was grateful and I did the house chores with Haruhi to show my gratitude" She added with a sad look in her eyes, though her face showed no emotion.

"Um...could we request you two tomorrow?" Their guests asked with red faces. Haruhi nodded with a smile making them go red even more. Yuki felt happy, they actually can pay the debt back! She felt so grateful that she kissed one guest on the cheek,(she can't control herself when she's happy) with a blank face of course.

The girl blushed and squealed along with other guests.

"They're popular right from the start, a real natural" Stated Kyoya to the twins and Tamaki, they were watching the girls host.

"No help needed" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Tamaki" The red-headed girl from earlier said, catching Tamaki's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry my princess. I'm just a little concerned for my little boys" He said turning to the girl who was sipping some tea. She looked at him, opening her once closed eyes.

"You seem to be keeping an eye on those ones quite a bit" She said.

"That's because I'm raising them like they were my own" He replied. Tamaki then snapped his fingers. "Haruhi, Yuki, come here!" He shouted to them.

Haruhi and Yuki looked at each other and walked over to him. "Yes?" Haruhi questioned. "Say hello, this is my regular guest, Princess Ayakanoji" He said directing a hand to the girl beside him.

Oh, that girl from earlier Haruhi thought, Yuki was having meaner thoughts though. _It's the snobby, piece of trash again, _She thought with a mental sneer.

Haruhi smiled. Just smile and continue. "It's nice to meet you"She said. Yuki just nodded her head and waved her hand saying "Yo", somewhat cutely?

Tamaki turned red in the face and attack both of them with a death bear hug. "That was so cute, Haruhi, Yuki!" He exclaimed spinning them around in circles. "The air of bashfulness was good, good, very good!" Ayakanoji tried to get his attention but failed.

Haruhi and Yuki tried to get away, but Tamaki wouldn't let them go. "Mori-senpai! Help!" Haruhi yelled with Yuki nodding her vigorously (with a blank face).

In an instant Mori appeared taking them away from Tamaki, He had a small, barely noticeable blush on his face and a look of realization in his eyes.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far" Said Tamaki. "Come on come back to daddy's heart!" Princess Ayakanoji looked at them with a dark look on her face.

"I don't need two fathers" Exclaimed Haruhi.

Several minutes later...

"Huh? Where's my bag?" Questioned Haruhi looking at Yuki.

"My bag's gone too." She said.

They both looked out a large window, there, in a large fountain was their bags.

"I thought there wouldn't be any bullies at this school, but sure enough..." Said Haruhi trailing off.

Who could have done this? It couldn't be... I bet it was Ayakanoji! Yuki thought with an angered face.

They were running in the halls when they suddenly passed Ayakanoji. "Oh, it's you two" She said. "How nice of Tamaki to tidy both of you up, while you're at it, why don't you correct your dirty upbringing?" She continued walking off.

Yuki was furious, with each word that came out of her dirty little mouth. She just wanted to punch that girl in the face for insulting Haruhi.

Okay Yuki, calm down. Keep your cool. Yuki counted up to ten, taking deep breaths. She really needed to fix her (inner) temper.

The girls were now in the fountain, there was a rather inappropriate statue in the middle, one which Yuki desperately trying not to laugh at.

"Well, I guess we found the guilty part, Yuki. Whatever her reasons, we have to find our wallet or we won't have food for this week" Haruhi said. Yuki nodded.

"Haruhi, do you want me to punch her in the face? She had the nerve to insult you!" She exclaimed. Haruhi shook her head with a sigh.

"It's okay Yuki, you don't have to do that for me" She said. Yuki grumbled a 'fine' and they went back to finding their wallets.

"Hey, commoners!" They heard Tamaki's voice. "You got a lot of nerve, skipping out on club activities like that" He said and they turned around to face them.

Tamaki looked at the bag that was at his feet. "Why are your bags wet?" He questioned"We just dropped it" Haruhi lied. Yuki nodded.

"We can't find our food money for this week" She explained in monotone.

They heard a splash in the water and they both turned around to see Tamaki with his pant legs up, also searching for their wallet.

"That's okay, you'll get yourself all wet" Haruhi said as Yuki mumbled a small 'yeah'.

"Getting wet isn't going to do any harm is it?" He said. "After all, people always say that I'm dripping with good looks" Yuki tried not roll her eyes at the bad pun.

"Oh, might this be...what your looking for?" Tamaki said, holding their wallets up with a wink. Haruhi and Yuki stared at him as he walked over.

"What's wrong? You two are staring into space. You two haven't fallen for me have you?" He said waving their wallets in their faces with both of his hands.

Haruhi quickly grabbed her wallet, Yuki doing the same thing, this time actually rolling her eyes. "Who me?" Haruhi said.

Tamaki straightened himself up, "Still, how could something like this happen?" He questioned.

"Well, I accidentally dropped it out the window" Haruhi explained. Tamaki looked at Yuki.

"Me too" She said. They didn't know that a certain princess was watch them from the window.

—Hosting Time—-

Ayakanoji was sitting at Yuki and Haruhi's table drinking tea.

"I see, that must been terrible huh?" She said. "Having your bags fall out the window on it's own..."

"Why would she request us?" Haruhi whispered to Yuki, who shrugged, "I don't know" She whispered back.

"But, making Tamaki do all that work finding those filthy bags for you two, you must feel special now?" Ayakanoji said crossing her fingers together on the table. Yuki was again losing her (inner) temper, having a barely noticeable tick mark on her head. Oblivious to Yuki's anger she continued.

"Tamaki is only paying you two attention because of your upbringing was unusual" Haruhi then came to a conclusion.

"You're jealous?" She said. Right on, Haruhi, thought Yuki.

In a heart beat the table was turned over and they were all on the floor, Haruhi laying on top of Ayakanoji. Yuki was standing there staring at them.

"Kya!" Brat princess screamed. "Haruhi, Haruhi suddenly attacked me! And Yuki was helping him!" She yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Somebody quick, deal with this commoner!" Suddenly, the twins poured tea(?) on them, somehow also getting Yuki wet.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Ayakanoji. Tamaki helped her up, brushing hair out of her face.

"Tamaki, Haruhi assaulted me" She started explaining but Tamaki cut her off.

"You were the one who threw Haruhi and Yuki's bag on the pond, didn't you?" He said.

"How do you know that? Do you have any proof?" Tamaki lifted her face with his hands.

"You really are quite pretty, but you're not fit to be our guest. But I know one thing, Haruhi and Yuki are not that kind of men" He said, Yuki tried not to snort when he said 'men'.

"T-Tamaki, you idiot!" Ayakanoji screamed, running out of the room.

"Ah, I'm going to decide your punishment for this situation, both of your quotas are now increased to 1,000 yen!" He said pointion at the still wet Haruhi and Yuki. They twitched, one being unnoticeable. 1,000 yen!?

Tamaki handed a uniform to each of them. "This is the only spare uniforms we have left, it's still better than the wet one though, right?"

"Thank you very much" Said Haruhi and Yuki both looking in the bags.

...

Haruhi and Yuki were both changing in one dressing room when Tamaki came in. "Haruhi, Yuki, here's some towels" He looked up and he saw Haruhi and Yuki in undershirts.

Haruhi turned around while Yuki looked at him blankly.

"Haruhi, Yuki" He started looking at their info cards. "You're both girls?" He asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah" Haruhi said as she and Yuki stepped out of the dressing rooms.

"Listen senpai, I don't really care if you think of me as a boy, that's okay with me, my feeling is that any awareness of being a boy or girl, falls lower than that of a person" She said. Yuki nodded,

"Yeah"She said, agreeing with Haruhi, on the inside though, she was plotting Tamaki's murder for going inside the change room while Haruhi (and her) was changing. _Pervert_, she thought.

"Well, this an interesting development"Said Kyoya, pushing up his glasses and holding his black notebook. New it from the start.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged while grinning. "It sure is" They said standing next to Mori and Honey. Figured it out along the way.

Haruhi smiled. "But senpai, you were kinda cool earlier" She said. Tamaki turned red.

"Yeah, thank you" Yuki said. He glanced at her and turned even redder. Tamaki put a hand on his face slowly backing away.

"Could this be the beginnings of love?" Kyoyo said to the audience (Yuki: Your breaking the fourth wall!).

"You know, being a host and getting fussed over girls might not be all that bad" Yuki said. The host all turned to her in surprise, she hadn't spoken more than one word since Tamaki found out they were girls.

Snapping out of his shock, Tamaki flinched and turned blue, getting purple lines on his face.

Haruhi nodded, agreeing with Yuki. "I know, from now on we should call everybody dude and bro!" She said to Yuki, who was nodding.


	7. The Job Of A Highschool Host

"You are forgiven , You may go now" Yuki sighed, she didn't deserve detention! She was just trying to protect one of her guests from being assaulted by a pervert! _Oh well, what's done is done_.

Yuki looked at the clock on the wall. _Shoot! I'm late for the host club!_

Yuki started running down the halls when she ran into Haruhi, who was now running alongside her.

"You're late too?" Yuki questioned. Haruhi nodded.

"I got caught up in studying, ehehe..."She answered, smiling sheepishly. "What about you?" She asked.

"Beat up a pervert for trying to attack a guest"Yuki said.

They reached music room three and opened the doors.

Yuki twitched slightly, Haruhi twitched. There, they saw a tropical paradise.

"Where are we?" Haruhi asked. "I think.. we're in the club room" Yuki replied.

"Welcome" The seven attractive guys said. _Mom, dad, this is the club me and Haruhi were forced to join last week, the host club._

A bird landed on Haruhi's head. Yuki looked at the bird curiously, and mentally cooed at how cute she thought it was.

"Oh, it's just Haruhi and Yuki" Said the twins.

Haruhi brought out a calendar and both her and Yuki looked at it. "It's definitely still early April" Whispered Yuki to Haruhi who nodded.

"Huddling under the kotatsu table, fearing the cold would be nonsense!" Tamaki hugged himself. "Why else do we have this heating and cooling system?" He said dramatically, posing ridiculously .

"Do you have some criticism towards our clubs policies? Haruhi, Yuki, you owe us eight million yen"Threatened Said Kyoya.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilling early spring out in the world, but in our club, we welcome the chilly little kittens to warm south tropical aura" Tamaki struck another pose. _Seriously, what's with all the poses?_

Yuki tuned Tamaki out as he talked about how today the club is 'a hot island of everlasting summer', she heard Haruhi say "That's funny because I feel a massive chill coming dwn my spine"

Yuki mentally chuckled at that. They're so funny...

—**The Host Club Is Now Open For Business!—-**

"Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit like that of a Balinese king, all too fitting for me, I am no more than a slave to my beautiful goddess, kneeling and swearing my loyalty" Tamaki was once again flirting with his guests, with all the girls blushing madly and swooning.

Haruhi and Yuki walked away from his table after serving drinks.

"Oh yes, our host club will be having a dance party this week" Yuki and Haruhi heard Tamaki say to his guests.

"A dance party?" They then both looked at Hikaru and Kaoru's table. "What will you be doing at the dance party?" The girls at their table asked.

"We're renting the big hall in the central building..." Started Hikaru.

"And throwing a big event there" Finished Kaoru.

"Although I wanted to spend my time along with you Kaoru" Hikaru said grabbing his twin's chin. Kaoru sighed dreamily.

"Don't say that Hikaru, you know i want that the most" Their guest squealed happily. "Brotherly love with a south tropical flavour!" They screamed.

Haruhi and Yuki were now standing together with Kyoya. "The guests seemed more worked up then usual, huh?"

"Showing a little skin is popular" Stated Kyoya, writing something in his notebook. _Probably thinking a way to increase our debt,_ thought Yuki

"Did you think up of this tropical idea Kyoya-senpai?" Asked Haruhi. Yuki nodded, she was also curious.

"I have no desicion-making authority. All of the club's policies are laid-out by our king, Tamaki" He said. _Yeah, right, king Yuki_ mentally rolled her eyes.

Kyoya smiled and did his signature move. "Although, I might find it worth the effort to casually slip photo book of Bali in his desk" He said.

Haruhi and Yuki sweatdropped. "This guy is the shadow king" Haruhi whispered to Yuki, who nodded.

"Ta-da!" Honey was shirtless, wearing a necklace of flowers around his neck. His guests squealed saying he was so cute. Honey giggled happily. "Hee-hee, these are Balinese flowers. We had them flown in" He said.

Suddenly Mori came, holding a pineapple. "Ah, Takashi!" Honey (creepily) climbed on to Mori like a bug and put another necklace of Balinese flowers around his neck.

"Yay! We're the same now!" He exclaimed while hugging Mori. One of their guests almost fainted. "They're all wearing camelias!" One said.

Haruhi and Yuki looked at them in confusion.

"Haruhi, Yuki..." One of their guests said. "Haruhi, Yuki, aren't you two going to wear the tropical outfits? I'd like to see that" She said.

_We can't wear them because unlike the other hosts, we're not actally_ **males**, Yuki thought, she desperately wanted to say that out loud. Haruhi held her two hand up (in defence?).

"No, it's just that I think it's natural to wear early spring clothing when it's early spring" She said.

"Yeah,I think it'll look better than wearing Summer clothing when it's still kind of cold, but I know anything will look better when you wear it ladies" Yuki flirted with the girls, trying to wink. It turned out cute though, not flirty (she did it with a blank face and voice, how it turned out cute, I don't know).

Everyone froze. Their guests blushed. Everybody blushed. 'He' was so cute. All the girls suddenly squealed (excluding Yuki and Haruhi, though Haruhi blushed at her cuteness). Yuki looked around confused, Why was everyone looking at her blushing?

She shrugged. The hosts snapped out of it and tried to gain the attention of their own customers, though they didn't know it, their hearts were beating madly.

"Haruhi, we have one for you, what';s more, it's paired up with mine" Tamaki said, pointing to a Balinese queen like costume.

"No thank you" Haruhi bluntly stated. Tamaki then turned to Yuki. "Yuki?" He questioned in a pleading voice, Yuki wasn't even looking at him.

"Yuki, Haruhi, you have a strong sense in seasons, huh?" One of their guests asked.

"Then I hope the cherry blossoms are in full bloom" Another said. "One of you, dancing with me, along the fluttering cherry blossoms..." They all sighed dreamily with hearts over their heads.

"You really think so?" Both of them asked head tilting to the side. Haruhi smiled and Yuki looked at them with amazing green eyes.

"Ladies, you're so cute to have such dreams" They said simultaneously, one with more emotion in their voice. The girls, again, blushed. **The Host Club's promising rookies.**

"Excuse me" They heard a feminine voice from behind them. "I think it's just about time for designee changes" They turned around and saw a pretty girl with short, brown hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be our next appointment, Miss..." Haruhi trailed off, forgetting her name.

"Kanako Kasugazaki, 2nd-Year Class B" She said, introducing herself.

"You two are even cuter than the rumors" Kanako lifted Yuki's chin up. "I made up my mind. I'm making you two my new favorites"

Tamaki was slurping large amounts of cup ramen on a table by himself, reminding Yuki of Naruto (remember she's an otaku?).

"Sir, stop eating that commoners' ramen and come help us with the dance party planning" Said Hikaru looking at him from another table along with the other hosts.

"Is princess Kasuga taking a liking to Haruhi and Yuki really bothering you that much?" Questioned Kaoru.

"Her illness didn't just start, right?" Said Kyoya, who was on his laptop.

"Illness?" Asked Haruhi as Yuki tilted her head in question.

"Wandering host-hopping decease" Hikaru said. "In other words, never-the-same-boy-twice decease" Added Kaoru.

"Usually, our customers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis" Stated Kyoya.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Asked Honey holding onto his Usa-chan.

"Ah, this is because we took his guest away from him" Haruhi said in understanding. Yuki muttered a 'Yeah'.

Suddenly Tamaki was in front of the girls. "That's not why!" He pointed at them.

"I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, Yuki, start dressing like girls!" He shouted.

"Why do you two have to be so woefully popular with the girls, when you yourself are girls!" Tamaki ranted. "To put it bluntly, the only people in this school who know you are girls are the Host Club!" The twins were now next to him, hands raised.

"Haruhi's opted out of gym classes and no one suspects for Yuki because of her athletic build and height" Said Hikaru.

"Attendance numbers are mixed between genders, so no one can tell" Kaoru said right after him.

Tamaki then ran and got out a treasure chest-looking thing that said 'king's private property' and started looking for something.

"Daddy...daddy.." He pulled out two big picture frames of Haruhi and Yuki in middle school, they still had long hair there.

"...wants you to be the way you were back then!" He shouted with crocodile tears.

"Please don't go blowing up our photos without asking as first!" Haruhi shouted back. Yuki had a blank face on, except for the tiny tick mark on her head. No one seemed to notice though, they were all too busy looking at their photos from middle school.

"The more I look at the pictures, the more I marvel at it" Said the twins.

"How is it that _this _can become_ that?_" They said, referring to when they first met them, and the middle school picture. The hosts all looked at Haruhi and Yuki.

"The day before the entrance exams, a kid from my neighborhood stuck some gum in my hair. It was such a pain to get it out, that I cut it off" Haruhi said, subconsciously touching her hair. Then, they all turned to the other girl in the room who shrugged.

"I was sparing in kendo, since we were using real swords, my sparring partner accidentally cut my hair off" She said bluntly. The hosts all looked surprised.

"You do kendo?" They asked. Yuki nodded.

"And other martial arts, along with sports" She added. The hosts were astonished, they never knew that she could do martial arts.

"Anyway, we didn't really care if we looked like boys" They said simultaneously.

Tamaki was up in their faces again. "Girls should not be referring to themselves as boys!" He yelled.

"Mommy! Haruhi and Yuki are using dirty words!" He turned to Kyoya with tears in his eyes.

"Who's mommy?" Question Kaoru.

"From a club position standpoint, I guess I am" Replied Kyoya.

"Well, after all, we can still pay more of our debt before we graduate by being a host, right Yuki?" Haruhi said as she turned to Yuki who nodded.

"By the way, do you guys have any experience in social dancing?" Hikaru asked from beside Kaoru. "It's essential for the party" He then added.

Haruhi started sweating. "Huh? No, but the party has nothing to do with our quota, right? I'm not all that interested in events, so if I could be excused..." She said with wide eyes, tilting her head to the side. Behind her, Tamaki had glints in his eyes.

"No, social dances are a common practice for a gentleman. If you want to walk the path of a host that badly, then you have to show us how far you'll go, Haruhi" He said seriously.

"If you canot master the waltz in one week, and demonstrate it to us at the party, I will expose the fact that you are a girl to the school and bust you back down to errand boy!" Tamaki pointed at Haruhi.

"Wait!" Everybody looked at Honey who looked at Yuki. "Yuu-chan, do you know how to dance?" He asked.

Everybody face-palmed, (except for Yuki and Haruhi) they forgot about Yuki! Yuki, who was watching everything quietly sighed. She was hoping for them to forget about her. _Thanks, Honey-senpai _She thought sarcastically.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I know how to waltz. My parents taught me when I was little" She said, voice with no emotion.

The hosts were curious now, why would she need to learn the waltz? She was just a commoner, right?

—**-Next Day—-**

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow..." Kanako was teaching Haruhi the waltz while Tamaki was sulking in a corner, posing like a model. In the background, Honey was spinning Mori around. Yuki was sleeping on one of the couches in the club.

_**Thump!**_

Suddenly, Haruhi and Kanako fell, falling into a position with Kanako lying on the bottom and Haruhi on top.

"I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-san!" Kanako wrapped her arms around Haruhi's neck. "It's all right Haruhi" She said.

"You're looking all gloomy there, boss" The twins said. They turned to each other.

"He said he wanted to be the one who practiced with Haruhi" Stated Hikaru.

"But he's too tall to stand as a woman for her" Kaoru replied.

Yuki suddenly woke up hearing the twin's statement. Now, being the kind person she truly was inside, she decided to cheer Tamaki up.

Tamaki and the twins saw Yuki coming up to them. "What is it Yuki?" questioned the twins.

Yuki looked at Tamaki and the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly.

"Tamaki, will you dance with me?" She asked.

Tamaki and the twins were in shock. Did she just smile at Tamaki!? She even asked if Tamaki could dance with her! They were snapped out of their stupor when Yuki waved a hand. "Hello?" She said.

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Of course!" He took Yuki's hand and led her to the middle of the room, where Haruhi and Kanako were practicing. They bowed at each other and strarted to waltz.

All the hosts, plus Kanako and Haruhi looked at them while they danced. Tamaki and Yuki looked so graceful.

Haruhi smiled, she remembered the times when Yuki would teach her how to dance when they were kids for fun.

Meanwhile, the twins, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori felt a bit disappointed that they couldn't dance with her.

**But little did they know that they were actually jealous...**


	8. Author's Note IMPORTANT

I just want to say, sorry for confusing you guys. You see, the chapter that said chapter 1 was actually for my Brothers Conflict fanfiction. I somehow mixed up the chapters and I'm sorry for that.

Good news is, I posted the right chapter for the story, so please go back and read the original chapter 1. Again, I am sorry for confusing you,

Sincerely,

TheAwesomnessOfOtakon


	9. Dance Party

Tamaki and Yuki danced. Yuki felt happy, it was a long time since she danced like this.

They finally finished dancing and Yuki opened her eyes. She realized Tamaki was looking at her. She never saw it, but he really had beautiful eyes. Yuki blinked, did she just think that!? She blushed, a barely noticeable blush. _No Yuki! You can't think of things like that! I forbid you! _Yuki mentally slapped her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was having similar thoughts. _Her eyes are like emeralds, even more beautiful, though, _He thought. Tamaki then blushed at his thoughts. _She's my daughter! Daddy shouldn't have thoughts like these! _He was snapped out of his thoughts.

Yuki finally regained control and straightened herself up. She looked at Tamaki, he had a faraway look in his eyes now, _probably thinking of absurd things_, she thought.Yuki waved a hand in his face.

Tamaki blinked. "Hello? Anyone there?" Asked Yuki. "Oh! Sorry daughter, I was just thinking" He replied. "Thank you for dancing with me" He smiled.

Yuki blinked and the corners of her mouth twitched again. "My pleasure" She and Tamaki bowed at each other. Now, all the hosts saw this exchange and frowned. What was wrong with them?

Yuki then walked over to Haruhi and Kanako, who, along with everyone else, were watching her. They both smiled at her and waved. Yuki waved back.

"Thank you so much, Kasugazaki-san, for letting me dance with you" Haruhi said to Kanako.

Kanako smiled. "Oh, that's okay. I heard you were refraining from entertaining any customers, so you can get in special training, aren't you?" She folded her arms on the table she was sitting at. "I'm that much happier to have you all to myself" She said, looking straight at Haruhi.

"Yeah..." Haruhi awkwardly looked at Yuki, who shrugged.

"Oh my! You got new new cups? Ginori right?" Kanako delightedly exclaimed.

"You do have a keen eye. They only arrived yesterday" Stated Kyoya, startling Yuki. _When did he get here!? He almost gave me a heart attack!_

"Lately, our club has been seeking to improve its tea sets" Kyoya said. Kanako smiled at the teacup.

"I see. It's a nice color, very lovely" She commented. That caught Tamaki's attention.

"You must really like tableware, huh?" Haruhi cheerfully asked, Yuki nodding along. Kanako blushed, widening her eyes.

"N-not really, no, I don't. My word, what are you talking about." She stuttered. Haruhi sweatdropped. Yuki silently raised an eyebrow at that. Why was she so flustered?

"She does like it, why does she hide it?" Haruhi whispered to Yuki. Yuki shrugged.

They heard someone at the door. Haruhi and Yuki turned to it, standing there was a person. Yuki looked surprised. _Is that who I think it is?_

"Hello, I've brought the teacups you've ordered" They said. Kanako looked surprised, recognizing the voice.

"Ah, thank you. Every item you chose for us was popular with the girls, it's very impressive" Kyoya complemented the guy.

"That's good to hear" He replied.

Suddenly Haruhi walked over to them. "Are you a dealer?" She asked. Yuki mentally face-palmed at that.

"I'm just a regular student. I'm wearing the uniform see?" Kanako turned around to face them.

"You're so funny, Haruhi. Still, I can't blame you. He doesn't look like the heir to a first class company, after all" She said._ Wow, harsh._ Thought Yuki

"Heir?" Questioned Haruhi. The guy gazed sadly at Kanako.

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose business centers around the importing of tablewares. Currently, it has the top market share in the country" Kyoya supplied, reading off some information. Kanako guiltily gazed at the ground, lowering her head.

"Oh yeah?" Haruhi said, looking up at Suzushima. As Kyoya kept complementing him, Haruhi glanced at Kanako who was turning her back to them. Yuki just kept staring at Suzushima.

"Oh no, my eye still has a long way to go" Suzushima said bashfully. "You're study in England starts next month, was it?" Asked Kyoya, although he probably already knew that.

Kanako suddenly stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry, I got to go" She said, running out of the room. Suzushima was about to run after her, when a voice stopped him.

"Toru?" He turned around to meet Yuki's green eyes. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Suzushima question, confusion written on his face, along with everybody in the room.

"It's me, Yuki Fujisaki?" She said, introducing herself. A look of realization made its way to Suzushima's face.

"Yuki!" He exclaimed, running to her and catching her in a hug. Everybody looked at them, how do they know each other?

"How are you Yuki?" Suzushima asked, both of them pulling away from the hug.

"Good, I was adopted by a nice family" She said. Even though with her stoic face, the hosts could see happiness in her eyes. "How's Sohma?" Yuki asked.

Suzushima scratched the back of his head.

"He's the same as always, always so loud" He laughed.

"What's happening between you and Miss Kasuga? You guys look close" Yuki asked, curious. Suddenly, Suzushima's face dropped and he sighed sadly.

"I'll tell you later Yuki, I gotta go" He waved with a weak smile. Yuki waved back as she watched him shut the door. As soon as he was gone, Honey jumped on her back, startling her.

"Yuu-chan, did you know? Suzushima is Kasuga's fiancee" He said, and just like that, they all forgot about the whole exchange between her and Suzushima. Except Haruhi.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Toru and Kasuga? Together?

"Kyoya, how long have you known?" Questioned Tamaki. Kyoya turned to him.

"About him being her fiancee? I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers" He said, taking out his notebook.

"The two of them are childhood friends. Their engagement seems to be arranged by their parents" Kyoya stated.

"Suzushima Tohru: outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks with reliability as his strong point. If I had to fault him for anything..." The twins came up from behind Kyoya, one of their hands raised.

"Not much presence" Said Hikaru.

"Faint-hearted" Kaoru said.

"In other words, he's plain, that's it" Kyoya closed his notebook as Haruhi sweatdropped. _They're all but merciless towards other boys_, She thought.

"Toru's a good boy, right?" Questioned Honey to Mori. "Yeah" He said.

"Alright then...let's examine our strategy" Tamaki said as he stepped forward.

"Which one?" Everybody asked him at once.

"Ouran Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls!" He exclaimed, voice filled with determination.

**-One Week Later At The Party-**

"My little lambs, who have gathered here tonight, Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome..." Lights shined on Tamaki as he bowed on a balcony.

"...To this dance party" All the chandeliers lit up one by one as men started playing there violins.

The hall was filled with girls clapping and looking up at the hosts.

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your hearts content, as you dance with the host club members" Kyoya said. "In addition, the guest who is recognized as the best dancer, and is chosen to be tonight's queen, will receive an impassioned kiss from the king" He added.

"Good luck to you, baby" Tamaki winked at the crowd. All the guests screamed 'Kyaa!' and some even fainted.

Haruhi was slumped down and eyebrows twitching as Yuki was dancing with some girls.

"Haruhi, your enthusiasm is low. Look at Yuki, dancing with our guests" The twins said from either side of her.

"I'm not used to this thing. The only dance party I've been to was this festival in our neighborhood park" She replied.

"You probably can't call that a dance party. Well, you're here anyway, why don't you try the cuisine, there's a real spread" Commented Kyoya next to Mori with Honey on his back.

Haruhi straightened up, Yuki suddenly beside her.

"A spread?" They asked with light blushes.

"L-like with fancy tuna?" Asked Haruhi.

"And p-pocky?" Yuki questioned beside Haruhi.

Kyoya's pen broke.

"Fan-" Honey started.

"cy-" The twins said.

"tuna!?" Exclaimed Tamaki in shock.

"And-"

"po-"

"cky!?"

Tamaki back-flipped off the balcony as the twins started Haruhi and Yuki.

"Get some fancy tuna and pocky here ASAP!" Tamaki pointed at Kyoya who was already on his phone.

"You poor thing...you poor thing.." The twins said as they hugged Haruhi and Yuki with tears in their eyes.

Poor Haruhi's face was red and Yuki's face was blank except for a slight twitching in her right eye.

_Damn these rich people..._ They both thought.

All the hosts were dancing with girls except for Haruhi, who was leaning on a pillar.

"Ano.." Two of her guests started from behind the pillar, but they were interrupted.

"Haruhi, I've been looking for you. You'll dance with me, won't you?" Kanako asked.

"Yes, of course" Haruhi held a hand out for her to hold. In the background the two guests were crying anime tears.

Suddenly, Honey and Mori grabbed Haruhi as she was about to dance with Kanako. "What's this? Kidnapping?" She questioned.

Meanwhile the twins grabbed Yuki and ran into the changing rooms.

"You didn't have to be so high-handed" Yuki and Haruhi said simultaneously as the twins and Mori put them down.

One twin handed Haruhi a dress as the other did the same to Yuki. "Never mind, just get changed" They said. Honey pushed them both in separate change-rooms.

"Having an 'accident' happen at the end would be more thrilling. Remeber Haruhi, Yuki, your time limit is 20 minutes to the party climax" They heard Kyoya say from outside.

"We've already called Suzushima to the classroom" He added as they both put on the dress and wig on. They stepped out.

"Gracefully ask him what his feelings are" Said Honey as the twins worked on their make-up.

"Although this is the king's strategy, there's something unsettling about it" The twins said. Tamaki then burst into the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea, having everyone here?" He asked.

"Who's looking after the guests-" He was cut off as both Haruhi and Yuki stood up and turned around.

Haruhi had make-up on, but Yuki's was lighter. Haruhi wore a long, pink dress and Yuki wore a black and white dress. Haruhi's hair was straight, but for Yuki, her hair was curled slightly.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked at them (mostly Yuki) and blushed. The twins came on either side of him.

"What do you think, sir?" They asked, grinning.

"Haru-chan, Yuu-chan, you both look cute!" Honey said as Haruhi walked stiffly passed them with Yuki professionally walking in her heels.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes" Haruhi said. Yuki just shrugged.

"Good luck in there!" The twins cheered at them as they walked away.

"S-s-she's just too cute" Tamaki muttered (who do you think he's referring to? hmm?).

"You wrote this letter? You're a lot different from what I imagined" Toru said as Haruhi walked in the room.

"Letter?" She asked.

_I'm in love! For the first time I saw you, my heart fell in super love-love! Tee-hee! It's like, I'm in a never-ending cyclone, not unlike a typhoon, where my love is whipping around in my heart, and I want to have a rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do! I do! _

Haruhi sweatdropped. _Who wrote this letter?_ She thought of Kyoya and the twins.

"Huh? Have we met somewhere?" Questioned Toru.

Yikes! "No! We've never spoken before!" Haruhi started laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry" Haruhi looked at him in surprise.

"I appreciate what you've said, but I can't respond to your letter. I already have another girl who is dear to me" He said.

"Suzushima, is she your..." Haruhi started but she was cut off by Toru.

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend, or should I say she's through with me" He said. "She'd be better suited having a more, dazzling, self-confident man. That's why I want to change, looking at the world, I want to be an even greater man. I know it's selfish of me, but what if you were to wait for me?"

Yuki then came in the classroom, surprising them. "Yuki?" They both said.

"That really is selfish of you, huh?" She said, arms crossed. An invisible arrow shot through Suzushima.

"It's crazy to think she'd understand you, unless you tell her" Yuki's face and voice were blank. Suzushima looked at her in surprise.

"You have clear feelings for her, where is the need to put it off?" Haruhi continued, agreeing with Yuki.

"I think that people can begin to change from the moment they decide they want to" Yuki said.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Kanako stood there, shocked.

"Kanako..." She cut him off, looking at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to be interrupting something, I'll just..." A few tears rolled down Kanako's cheeks as she started running. Toru started running after her, yelling her name.

"Didn't we just complicate things?" Asked Haruhi as Tamaki came in.

"He did go running after her" He said. Yuki nodded at that. Haruhi and Yuki smiled looking at each other, then Tamaki, though he coudn't see it.

_Ouran Highschool Host Club exists in order to bring happiness to the girls, huh?_

Lights shined down on Toru and Kanako as they stopped running.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, this enjoyable evening of ours, as at last finally come to an ending" Tamaki's voice rang out as several large windows opened, revealing guests.

"The host club's last waltz falls upon this couple" Tamaki motioned to them with his hand.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" Toru was blushing as he held out a hand for Kanako to take.

"Yes" Kanako put her hand in his and they started dancing.

The hosts watched, smile on their faces, Haruhi was already dressed back into her suit, but Yuki was still wearing her dress. The twins were chewing on bananas.

"I love you, I have always loved you. I'm proposing to you once again" Toru said as Kanako's face turned into a look of pure joy.

"May this awkward couple be blessed!" Tamaki exclaimed, spreading his arms apart. Haruhi had to duck to dodge them for her not to get hit, Yuki just stepped away from him though.

Hikaru and Kaoru then stood next to Tamaki holding a microphone and a banana peel in the other hand, invisible arrows pointing at the banana peels.

"And tonight's queen is..." Hikaru started.

"is hereby declared to be Princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru joined in with his twin.

"Now then, the blessed kiss from the king..." Tamaki struck a pose and said "I'm on" The twins ingnored him and continued.

"...has been switched to Haruhi Fujioka!" They announced. "Eh!?" Haruhi and Tamaki exclaimed. Yuki just silently death glared at the twins, though they didn't notice.

"After all, Kyoya-senpai did say that having an 'accident' happen right at the end would be thrilling" Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged as Tamaki looked back and forth at them.

"And all the things to put me through..." Haruhi started.

"We'll cut your debt by one-third" Kyoya bribed. That caught Haruhi's attention.

"Well, as long as it's just a peck on the cheek..." She said.

"Wait, we have on more winner! It's not a queen though, it's the chosen king!" The twins exclaimed.

"The hereby chosen king is Toru Suzushima! Now, the blessed kiss from our other queen is..." The twins continued as the hosts looked curiously at them.

"...cross-dressing for tonight, Yuki Fujisaki!" Yuki glared even harder at them.

The guests then squealed, even Kanako, because they all thought she was a

boy. (I guess, even the other girls like yaoi?)

Yuki sighed and gave up. _Let's just get this over with. _She and Haruhi both walked down the stairs and made their way towards the couple.

"Hey, by any chance, could this be Haru-chan and Yuu-chan's first kiss?" Questioned Honey. "What!?" The twins and Tamaki exclaimed. The twins were now thinking this was a bad Idea.

"Sorry" Yuki whispered to a blushing Toru who just shook his head and said it was fine.

"Hold that kiss!" As Haruhi and Yuki were about to kiss the other on the cheek, Tamaki was holding out his two arms and slipped on a banana peel (remember the twins?) and ended up pushing the two making them kiss the other fully on the lips. "Mmpf!"

They both quickly jumped apart from each other, blushing, Yuki's face was indifferent.

"Kyaa!" All the guests screamed.


	10. New Manager? Screw This

"Tamaki, why is it that you are so beautiful?" Once again, the Host Club is now open for business with weird cosplay costumes.

Today, all the hosts were expensive wearing kimonos.

"That's because I want to catch your eye, if only for a second," Tamaki replied, he was wearing a fake pony tail.

"Why is it your voice is so mellow?" Asked another girl with a blush on her face.

"Why is it you look at me with such moist eyes?" Another guest blushed. Tamaki smiled at her.

"Because your fresh, young smile makes the spring in my hart overflow," He had fake tears in his eyes. His guests swooned.

"So you two are wearing matching kimonos?" One guests asked the twins at their table.

"The ones that everyone's wearing today is designed by our mothers." Hikaru smiled. "If you want, we can take your order" He said.

Kaoru also smiled and said, "It was our grandmother that dressed us though" He added.

Hikaru grabbed his twin's face, making Kaoru look into his eyes.

"And of course, it's my task to undress you, Kaoru" Hikaru's voice was deep and seductive. Kaoru blushed.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru turned away from him with watery eyes. "You're embarrassing me in front of the guests," He said.

Their guests squealed with red faces.

Haruhi sweatdropped while Yuki's eye slightly twitched.

Suddenly, both of their guests appeared in front of them.

"Haruhi, you look so cute in your kimono!" One said. The other nodded and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki, you look so beautiful in your kimono!" She said. "Just like girls! Though Yuki's more manly,"

Yuki mentally pouted. _But I'm not even a guy!_ She inwardly dramatically sighed.

"Haruhi, Yuki, you've been requested." They turned their heads to Kyoya, who wasn't even looking at them.

"Both of your clients have pretty well stabilized lately, haven't they? Keep it up." He stated.

Then he finally turned to the two cross-dressing girls. He said something about their debt and the kimonos, but Yuki just mentally rolled her eyes at him.

Two guests then appeared and asked Kyoya something about photo collections of the Host Club hosts.

"Haru-chan, Yuu-chan" Haruhi and Yuki heard Honey's voice. The turned their heads to him.

"I lost one of my sandals." Honey was crying. "You were just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?" Haruhi questioned as she and Yuki walked over to him.

Yuki, not wanting to see anybody sad, put a hand on top of his head. The sides of her lips twitched up slightly. "We'll find them," She said, emotionless. Honey blushed at her kindness.

"Mitsukuni" Mori lifted Honey's left foot up and slipped his missing sandal on his foot.

"Takashi..."

"It was lying over there." Mori said. Honey hugged him tightly with a big smile.

_Whoa, he said more than one word _Yuki's inner face showed surprise.

Haruhi had stress lines (is that what you call it?) on her face. "These tearful events seem to be spreading" She commented. Yuki nodded.

"Why is everyone crying today?" Yuki whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi was backing away when she bumped into Kaoru. Coming out of Kaoru's sleave, a small bottle fell to the ground.

"What?" Haruhi picked up the bottle as Yuki's eye twitched once again.

Suddenly, the twins appeared at either sides of them as the girls stood together.

"I should let you know, it's a commoner's practice for a host." Said Kaoru from Yuki's left side.

"There isn't a girl around who wouldn't swoon over moist eyes." Added Hikar from Haruhi's right side.

Haruhi was looking back and forth between them as they talked.

"That's cheating," She stated. "Yeah." Yuki agreed with her adopted sister.

"Don't be so rigid," Hikaru said, poking Yuki in the face.

"Oh, Haruhi, Yuki" Kaoru started as he took something out of his sleeve.

"This is for you two" He handed them each a small fancy candy in a tiny case.

"I can have this?"

"For me?"

They both said, small blushes on their faces.

"How charming!" The twins grinned.

"Haruhi, you like sweets?" Haruhi and Yuki's guests asked. Haruhi smiled.

"No, I don't like sweets that much," She replied. The two guests then turned to Yuki, who was already opening the small case.

"How about you, Yuki?" They questioned. Yuki looked at them with big, green eyes.

"Yes." She simply said. The guests swooned. "He's so cute!" They squealed out loud.

Yuki though, was oblivious to the commotion as she was too delighted of the sweet.

_This is heaven~ _She sang in her head. The two guests then turned back to Haruhi as she started speaking again.

"Still, it might be good memorial for my mother." She said with a gentle smile. Yuki froze and thought of her parents also.

She (unintentionally) looked at the twins with big, glowing green, eyes. "Can I have another one to give to my parents?" She asked hopefully, though as always, her face portrayed no emotion.

The twins, along with everyone in the room, blushed.

"How admirable of you!" Exclaimed Tamaki, appearing in front of them. He leaned forward to their faces. They both leaned back though.

"Such devotion to your parents! Here, Haruhi, Yuki, take as many as you like!" He added more sweets to both of their hands as his eyes started to get watery.

Yuki's eyes glistened as she looked at all the sweets in her hand. Haruhi though, had stress lines on her face.

"Are those fake tears too?" She questioned. Tamaki twitched.

"How can you say that!? My tears are always genuine!" He yelled out.

Yuki just ignored him and started popping the sweets in her mouth, making sure to save some for her parents.

"Being able to cry without eye drops is the mark of a true host," He said. "Well Haruhi, Yuki? Are you impressed?Have you both fallen for me?" Tamaki dramatically exclaimed.

As Tamaki was ranting and complimenting himself, Yuki finally finished her snack leaving two behind.

She noticed a girl hiding behind the entrance door.

"Huh? We have a brand-new guests." The twins announced to the other hosts.

They suddenly both had an idea. Kaoru walked up to the girl and held up a rose. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." He said.

Hikaru appeared by his twin's side holding another rose to the girl. "It isn't any fun just to watch." He added.

Then Tamaki came up to the girl and held up his own rose. "Here, don't be afraid, my princess. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." He put a hand underneath the girl's chin to lift it up.

"N-" She started. "N-?"

"No! Don't touch me you phony!" She held up a hand and pushed Tamaki's face away.

The hosts gasped in surprise. Yuki raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm...a phony?" Tamaki asked, holding his face. The girl pointed at him.

"Yes! You're a phony! I can't believe you're the prince figure in this club!" She exclaimed.

Tamaki stepped back away from her, face horrified as she continued talking.

"The prince character doesn't go around spreading his love so readily!" Tamaki's face showed that he was scared.

"How can you be so stupid!? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!" Every word hit Tamaki like lightning as he slowly fell down.

"Oh! It's a new technique! One-man slow motion!"

As Tamaki fell down, Kyoya had a finger to his chin with a thoughtful

expression.

"By any chance, are you..." The girl looked at him and her face lit up.

"Kyoya!" She ran up to him, stepping over Tamaki in the process, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I've wanted to meet you. My own prince." She said. Yuki froze.

_Yup. My mind is about to explode._

"Fiance? Kyoya-senpai's?"

The girl was sitting on a couch.

"Yes. My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I will be transferring into 1st year, class A tomorrow." She said.

The hosts were now dressed into their normal uniforms.

Tamaki was in his corner sulking again.

"Look, he's mad." Hikaru stated. They were all looking at Tamaki.

"That's because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru answered.

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Kyoya asked.

"It is indeed love at first sight!" They all turned to Renge.

"The way you admired those flowers in the backyard, even when no one was looking," Renge fangirled as she fantasized. "And the way you kindly reached out to the injured kitten..."

"Um.." Yuki raised her hand as everyone looked at her. "I think you might have the wrong person." She bluntly stated.

"NO! You can't fool my eyes! He's someone who's kind to everyone and yet doesn't expect anything in return! He loves solitude, but is actually lonely."

Yuki finally realised who she was talking about. She raised her index finger.

"The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular of the love simulation game 'Uki Doki Memorial'," Renge pointed at Kyoya as she AND Yuki spoke up.

"Ichijo Miyabi!" They said.

Renge's eyes widened in realization as she looked at Yuki.

"Otaku?" She asked. Yuki nodded.

"Hai." She said. Renge squealed and hugged her.

"Uki?" Haruhi questioned.

"Doki?" Honey asked.

"Otaku! She's an Otaku!" Tamaki looked horrified.

"I've never seen one before!" The twins exclaimed. Yuki looked slightly offended. She pointed a finger at herself.

"What about me?" She asked as she stared at the twins. They looked shocked.

"I see now. You're infatuated with that character. You're projecting the character infatuation on me, going so far to delude yourself that we are engaged." Kyoya's face was thoughtful.

The hosts surrounded him with wide eyes. "Whoa, deluded you say? Then the story about her being your fiance..." Tamaki started as Kyoya turned to him.

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that, I've never even met her before today." Tamaki sighed in relief as Haruhi and the twins sweatdropped.

**You Could Have Said So Sooner...**

"According to my information," Renge looks at Kyoya admirably, "Kyoya, you're in charge of this club." She said.

"That's right, Kyo-chan is our director" Honey stated.

"The director? That's perfect!" She exclaimed. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business!"

"We don't need one. We're a host club after all," The twins said,annoyed. Yuki was also annoyed by the girl.

_Oh my gosh! If she doesn't stop, I am seriously going to blow a gasket! Ugh. _Yuki silently grumbled to herself. "Stupid girl." Thankfully no one heard her.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to be this host club's manager!" Renge exclaimed.

**She's Not Listening...**

Yuki twitched as she turned to Haruhi. "Kill me now. Please." She said.

_I'm officially done with this. _Yuki turned to Kyoya with pleading eyes.

"Hey, Kyoya.." Tamaki protested.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ohtori family. I ask that you do not do anything impolite." Kyoya crushed all Yuki's hopes of getting Renge away.

_Screw you, Kyoya Ohtori._

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure." Renge grinned.

Yuki sighed and accepted her fate.


	11. My New Character?

**The Next Day**

"I've thought all about it last night, and maybe having a lady manager might not be all that bad."

The host club was having a meeting. They were all sitting on the couches around a table as Tamaki talked.

"Why is that?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Don't you see? Renge has transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Yuki. If they all become friends as girls, both Haruhi and Yuki might turn more girlish." Tamaki stated, he was daydreaming again.

"Good greif," Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. Yuki actually rolled her eyes.

"This is a grand-scale project to turn Haruhi and Yuki more girly!" Tamaki

pointed at the twins.

"Only having these two disreputable twins as close classmates, isn't good for both of them." The twins tilted their head with an annoyed look.

"That's telling us..." The club doors opened behind them. Renge was poking her head in.

"People, your host club manager has baked you some cookies!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, how lady like! I'm so moved!" Tamaki dramtically posed in front of their so-called 'manager'.

Renge's smile dropped as she looked at him in disgust. "I didn't bake them for you, phony prince."

That made Tamaki depressed as he went to his little corner.

"They're a little bit burnt, but I know what you're going to say Kyoya." Yuki raised an eyebrow at her as the girl started fangirling.

"You're right, these are burnt." Honey was holding a cookie in his hand when Mori walked up to him.

"Mitsukuni, throw those away, they aren't good for you." He said.

Renge gained a tick mark on her head as her hair started to rise and look like snakes. "She's scaring me!" Mori carried his cousin as they both started to run from (Medusa) Renge.

Haruhi sweatdropped as she looked at them. Then, she and Yuki looked at the cookies that was in Haruhi's hand and took one.

They both bit into it as both of the girls had thoughtful looks. "These aren't bad, they're savory too." Haruhi stated while Yuki nodded.

_They're pretty good, but mine and Haruhi's cooking is better_, She thought.

Suddenly, the twins had mischievous expressions as they had an idea.

Hikaru lifted Haruhi's chin up. "Let me see..." He took a bite of the cookie that was in her mouth and snapped a chunk of it off.

Kaoru then walked up to and spun her head to look at him. Yuki had a murderous glint in her eye as she looked at Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Oh Yuki, you have cookie crumbs on your face," He licked Yuki's cheek. _Disgusting_, Yuki wiped her face with one eye twitching.

Tamaki snapped out of his depressed state as he pointed at the twins with an enraged look.

"Before they realized it, the group of 4 classmates have grown closer." Kyoya narrated.

"If you'd just say so, Yuki cold get them off herself, and if you wanted some cookies, there's plenty of them." Haruhi stated as the twins were grinning.

"Y-y-your reaction is all wrong! This is where you're supposed to rebuff them and casually brush them aside!" Tamaki yelled while grabbing her face.

"Please stop sexually harassing me, senpai." Haruhi said. Yuki sighed at that.

_Haruhi, you are oblivious as ever._

As Tamaki continued yelling at her, Honey came up to Renge, who was staring at the group, offering some milk.

"Too tepid…"

"Huh?" Renge came closer to Honey's face repeating what she just said, though yelling now.

Her voice caught the other hosts attention as they all looked at her.

"Except for Kyoya, your characters are too lackluster!" She pointed at them making Tamaki and the twins flinched.

"All of you hosts are lacking the 'dark' side!" Yuki tuned her off at that.

"Yuki!" She was snapped out of her daze by Renge's (annoying) voice.

"You'll be the boy with a past he can't remember!" Yuki raised an eyebrow a that and sighed.

_Oh boy, this'll be fun... sense the sarcasm?_

Hikaru was suddenly bouncing a basketball as many girls screamed in delight.

He shot the ball in the basketball hoop, making the girls scream louder.

Hikaru was laughing in victory until he saw Kaoru lying n the ground, hurt.

"Get a stretcher!"

"Take him to the infirmary, quick!"

Several voices rang out, but Hikaru ignored them as he walked closer to his twin, kneeling in front of him.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!" A man grabbed Hikaru's shoulder telling him he can't quit the game. "Shut up!" He yelled.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his brother.

"Hikaru, take it easy. You can't go trying to feel my pain." He lifted a hand to

put on Hikaru's face. "Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

Hikaru's eyes started to water. He grabbed Kaoru's hand as he started to cry.

"It's now use! It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!"

Renge's voice rang out.

_**Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there for each other, we can still live.**_

The scene changed, showing the twins outside with Tamaki as rain started to pour heavily.

"I envy you two." The twins looked surprised, turning to look at Tamaki.

"Being able to support each other like that..."

"Suoh-senpai...But Suoh-senpai, you're the academy's idol." Tamaki closed his eyes.

"An idol, am I?" He brushed the hair out of his face, tilting his head to look at the sky above.

"If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone." Tamaki said.

"Suoh-senpai!" They all looked at Yuki, who was drenched, hair covering her eyes.

"How can you say that? You are perfectly fine. Me? I don't even know my own childhood or parents." Yuki's voice monotonous as she talked.

"I am all alone..." Yuki kneeled on the ground, one hand covering her face as tears cascade down.

_**One injured heart connects with another. They pass each other, and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?**_

Haruhi was running. She leaned on a tree for support, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't run anymore." She turned around, her knees growing week as she fell down.

"You're going to learn what heppens when you go against me." Honey walked a few steps closer. His eyes were covered by his wet hair.

"Don't Mitsukuni." Mori was standing next to him, a hand in his pocket.

"Every time you hurt others, you're the one that ends up getting hurt," He stated, face blank.

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to put you over my knee again?"

_**Will it be the salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?**_

Honey lifted his head up, showing his menacing expression.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their own station in life." His eyes narrowed slightly.

But then his expression morphed into his usual cute face with his eyes filled with tears. He lunged at Haruhi and started crying apologizing to her.

Renge turned Medusa-like again and yelled cut.

"You there! Stick to the script!"

"But I..."

Renge ignored Honey as she turned to the camera man behind her.

"Cameraman, hold up for now!" Man did a thumbs up and replied with a 'yes boss!'

Meanwhile, as Renge kept yelling, the twins were sitting in chair, legs crossed with Kyoya behind them writing in his notebook.

"Why have we suddenly gone from talking about changing our characters, from making it into a movie?" Hikaru questioned.

Haruhi and Yuki walked p to them, towels around their necks.

"And I have to say, it's an overblown film crew, huh?" Haruhi said as Yuki nodded.

"Apparently, she rushed them here from Hollywood." They all turned to Kyoya.

"Haven't you ever seen them? That man is the director of 'Millennial Snow' the vampire movie that was the number one box-office across America last year." He stated.

"Damn these rich people..." Yuki heard her adoptive sister whisper from beside her.

"And another thing, how this script has Kaoru being the pitcher?"

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

"Pitcher?" Haruhi questioned. Yuki's eyebrow twitched as she leaned in to whisper into Haruhi's ear.

"_Don't ever know..._" She said.

"If you don't know then never mind." The twins shrugged.

"Haruhi! Yuki! How was my performance?" Tamaki was running to them, fixing his tie.

"It was awesome, I'm surprised you can get into character like that." Haruhi said as she handed Tamaki a towel.

"You were pretty good, Tamaki-senpai." Yuki commented.

"I've discovered a whole new facet of myself," Tamaki said.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi questionedTamaki looked confused at her question.

"Senpai, we think you're fine just the way you are." Yuki explained.

Tamaki blushed at that. "R-really?" He then started to mumble stuff, but Yuki and Haruhi just ignored it.

"Haruhi! Yuki! You're on!" They both heard Renge's voice.

"Coming!" Haruhi and Yuki walked over to where Renge was.

"Over here!" Renge waved a hand in the air to catch their attention.

They both saw two guys that looked intimidating (to Haruhi). Haruhi started sweating while Yuki just looked slightly bored.

Renge gestured to the two guys with her hand.

"I've just asked these two gentlemen to make an appearance." Renge smiled.

The two guys turned to her with confusion.

"Appearance?"

"What are you talking about?"

Renge had a determined look on her face. "We're going to need some villains for the big climax, after all" She stated.

She then proceeded to say some more stuff, but Yuki just zoned her annoying voice out. She was snapped out of her daze (again) by Renge's scream.

"Look out!" Haruhi yelled as she protected Renge from hitting all the equipment behind them.

"Haruhi!" Yuki ran to Haruhi's side, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Those boys are right. Renge, if you judge people by stereotypes, you won't be able to see what's really important." Haruhi explained.

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Renge said. Suddenly, Tamaki came, looking shocked seeing Haruhi on the ground with two men behind her

.

Haruhi looked at him, some tears falling from her eyes.

Yuki's patience snapped. She looked at the ground making her hair cover her eyes. Her expression was getting darker.

With quick movements, she slammed one of the guys on the wall, only half aware Tamaki was doing the same to the other one.

"Who did this?" Her voice was eerily quiet and deadly.

"Who hurt Haruhi?" This time, the level of her voice rising. Haruhi, alarmed stood up.

"Wait, Yuki! Tamaki-senpai!" Yuki turned to look at Haruhi.

"Renge was the one who started this! Those boys aren't the one at fault." She frantically explained.

Both Tamaki and Yuki dropped the people they were holding and ran up to Haruhi. The guys behind them started running away, terrified.

Haruhi was wiping her tears away as Yuki grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. Tamaki was standing next to her, face filled with concern.

"Haruhi, does it hurt?" Tamaki asked. Yuki inspected her face, looking for any injuries.

"Yes, it's my contact lens." In Haruhi's finger, she was holding her contacts.

Yuki froze. Tamaki flinched.

"Huh? Your con...tact?" He questioned, surprised. Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and Yuki.

"Yeah, it slipped out." She replied. Tamaki then started laughing.

"Oh, that's right! Once you can cry without any eyedrops, you're a full-fledged host!" He exclaimed, laughing some more.

Yuki was snapped out of her frozen shock.

She stared at Haruhi's contact. Something inside of her cracked, and, along with Tamaki, she started to snicker.

Tamaki stopped laughing as he and Haruhi stared at her in surprise. She was laughing! Tamaki couldn't help but realize how her laugh sounded so melodic, cheery, and most of all, beautiful.

Tamaki blushed at his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Haruhi smiled. _My sister is finally opening up to people._

"Cameraman, did you just catch that?" Renge's voice ruined the moment.

Yuki cleared her throat and straightened up. Her face turning to its normal blank look, but a small smile could be seen.

"Except for the contact falling out, that was the ideal last seen! All it needs now is Kyoya to provide some moving narration!"

_**Smash!**_

A rock hit the camera lens, breaking it.

"No! My camera!" The cameraman exclaimed, horrified.

"Kyoya?" Renge asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like a pest," Kyoya stated.

"Why?" Tears rolled down Renge's cheeks as she started to break down.

"Kyoya, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently pat me on the head! Why would someone as kind and affectionate as you would..." She trailed off.

"That's not what Kyoya is," Tamaki calmly stated.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded.

Renge fell to her knees and She put a hand on Renge's head, making the other girl look at her. Yuki smiled a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, does it?" They both looked at Haruhi.

"Even if Kyoya-senpai is a little different from what you imagined, Renge, I think that watching people, and slowly, getting to know them little by little, can be fun too." Haruhi and Yuki knelt down in front of her and smiled, one being smaller than the other.

**Several Days Later**

"Hey there, come on in." Tamaki said as he invited the ladies in.

"I bought that video!"

"Me too!"

"So did I!"

The hosts all blinked in unison. "Huh?"

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"Yuki's emotional break down was amazing!"

"And his beautiful laugh!"

"The deep relationshi between Hikaru and Kaoru was too much!"

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi's poignant expressions!"

The guests all fangirled. You can literally see the hearts above their head's!

"Kyoya," Tamaki said.

"The lens might have been broken, but naturally the footage that was filmed still remains. Of course, that one scene of violence was taken out. Sales have been pretty fair. The first-rate Hollywood staff did a good job, just as what you'd expect." Kyoya pushed his glasses up as the hosts sweatdropped.

"Is that what you mean by 'interesting'?" The twins asked

.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget right?" Kyoya said.

Yuki twitched. _He really is the shadow king..._

"Take care." Renge's voice could be heard. The hosts turned around to see Renge.

"Huh? I thought you went home to France," Stated Tamaki.

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier when you risked your life to save me, and your deep love foe when you both lectured me." Renge grabbed both Haruhi and Yuki's hand.

"This is what you meant by watching people and falling in love with them, right Haruhi, Yuki?"

In the background, Yuki could hear Tamaki screaming.

"Yes?" Renge started dragging them out the club room.

"Come on! Let's go to my house and play games together! You have to find out more about me too!"

Yuki felt happy. Of course she would, what otaku wouldn't want to be in a place full of anime and mangas?

The twins turned to Kyoya, who, once again was writing in his notebook. What the heck does he write in there!? Seriously!

"Kyoya-senpai, are you sure this is okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? She's not wrong in what she's saying," Kyoya replied.

"No it's not!" Tamaki yelled out.

"They're both becoming friends as girls, just what you wanted," Kyoya was smiling, as if enjoying this.

"Come on Haruhi, Yuki, let's go!" Renge dragged Haruhi and Yuki out as Tamaki screamed after them.


End file.
